Love At Christmas
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A little Christmas C&J Fluff ;) Can't say to much or it will give it all away ;) so please read it to find out what happens and enjoy! Thank You x
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Me, MrsJosephElizondo ;)_

_Summary: A little Christmas C&J Fluff ;) Can't say to much or it will give it all away ;) so please read it to find out what happens and enjoy! _

_Rating: M just in case ;) (If it doesn't work out, I will change the rating when it's complete) _

_Disclaimer: The Princess Diaries 1 & 2 Do NOT Belong To Me._

_A/N: I think, and I don't wanna get to carried away here just in case, but I think I'm getting my muse back... And before anyone asks, I haven't forgotten about my other stories, I will update them when I can._

**xXx**

x Christmas Eve x

Doing the zipper up on her skirt Clarisse couldn't help but smile to herself, any moment now her long time friend, her head of security and lover will be knocking on her door, like he did every morning. Lifting her head she looked at herself in the mirror as she smoothed her hands over her hips and turned from one side to the other, making sure she looked okay for the day ahead.

"You're beautiful, as always." Joseph said smiling from her bedroom door.

Jumping, slightly startled "Oh! Joseph you scared me." Clarisse exclaimed while looking over at him.

Closing the distance between them he sat his coffee cup down on her makeup desk, resting his hands on her hips, the smell of Chanel engulfing him as he drew her closer. "That was not my intent darling." He whispered as he placed a delicate kiss on her lips taking care not to mess up her freshly applied lipstick.

Pulling back Clarisse brushed her thumb across his lips removing her lipstick "I do love this color but the staff may talk if you and I wear the same color." She teased as Joseph chuckled.

"That is true." He smiled, watching her for several seconds.

"Anyway, are you all packed and ready to go?" She asked while walking over to her closet, disappearing through the door.

"I am." He nodded while picking up his coffee, taking a couple sips.

"Good." Smiling as she came back into the bedroom, holding her silk scarf in both her hands "I can't believe this is our first Christmas together as a couple and you have to go away." She said sadly while looking up at him.

"Then come with me, Clarisse." He answered while putting his coffee cup back down and stepped closer to her "I know Bella would love you to be there." He said taking the scarf from her hands.

Tilting her head slightly she looked into his eyes "I would if I could, you know that."

"I do." He said nodding "Maybe it's best this way seeing though we are a 'secret' couple for the time being." He added while putting his arms up, putting the scarf around her neck as she watched him.

"Do you have the gift for Bella and Charles?" She asked as he held onto her scarf, keeping her close.

"I do," He answered with a nod as they stepped that little bit closer to each other.

"Good." She answered and studied his face as the back of his fingers brushed against the front of her breast.

"I have something for you." He said letting go of her scarf and pulled a small wrapped box out from his inside pocket "It's just a little something." He added while looking down at the small perfectly wrapped gift in his hands "Merry Christmas, Clarisse." He said softly while looking up into her eyes.

"Oh Joseph what did we say?" She said while looking him in the eyes.

"I know we both said that we wouldn't get anything for each other this year, but when I saw this Clarisse I knew I had to get it you." He said standing to her side as he passed her the present "I hope you like it."

"It's from you, I'm sure I will." She said smiling and looked down at the gift as she unwrapped it. Seeing the infinity pendant inside Clarisse gasped before looking back up at him "Oh Joseph," She said looking back down at it "I love it, thank you so much." She added while stepping closer and put her arms up, giving him a hug for a moment before standing back "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it." He said smiling and kissing her cheek.

"What time do you have to leave?" She asked while closing the box.

"Around 2." He said putting his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Okay so we get to have lunch together before you leave?" She said looking into his eyes while putting her arms up, locking them around his shoulders.

"Yes we do." He smiled while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good." She smiled lovingly at him for several seconds before sharing a kiss.

* * *

Rushing through her suite door much later than she had planned, she slipped off her jacket and put it over the back of the chair as Mia appeared in the doorway.

"Sorry Mia I can't stop, I need to get changed before lunch with Joseph." She said unzipping her skirt as she rushed through to the bedroom.

"Grandma Joe's not here." She called out holding an envelope in her hands.

"Pardon?" Clarisse asked as she stood in the doorway, holding onto the top of her skirt to hold it up.

"He had to leave earlier than he thought." Mia answered while looking down at the envelope "He left this for you though, explaining it." She said stepping closer as Clarisse zipped up her skirt again.

"Okay, thank you." She said taking the letter.

"Well I'm going to go and wrap the presents ready for tomorrow." Mia smiled while walking over to the door.

"Okay." Clarisse said following her and watched her stop.

Turning to her, Mia half smiled "Unless you want some company?" She asked.

"Oh no, you go and do what you need to do." Clarisse said nodding "I have a few things I need to do here, and then I am going to take a long soak in the bath."

"Okay Grandma." Mia answered and kissed her cheek "I will see you for dinner then?" She said walking out the door.

"Of course." Clarisse said nodding and took hold of the door "See you later." She said forcing a smile and closed the door.

Slowly turning she looked down at the envelope in her hands for just a moment before walking over to her purse. Taking out the gift she had purchased for Joseph just that morning she headed through to her bedroom, hiding the present before getting on with the things she needed to take care off.

After having a soak in the bath she slipped into her robe and walked out into the bedroom while rubbing her hair with the towel, seeing the envelope on the bed where she stood staring at it for several seconds. Walking around she took hold of it while sitting on her bed, getting comfortable against the pillows piled up against the headboard she slowly opened it and took out the note.

Crossing her ankles she began reading it to herself.

_Dear Clarisse, _

_If you're reading this then that's because we missed each other, as I feared we would. I tried to stay here as long as I could but it just wasn't possible to stay any longer, there's bad weather on the way and was informed that we would have to leave much earlier than I planned if I wanted to make it to see my Bella for Christmas. _

_I am sorry that we didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly, I will call later this evening to let you know that I have arrived safely. I hope you and Mia have a good Christmas and I will see you in the New Year._

_I know that you're not really a fan of Christmas, but in the words of a wise man. 'Christmas is for those who believe' If you believe, then all your dreams will come true. I love you Clarisse and can't wait to hear your beautiful voice later today. _

_Take care my love,_

_Always yours, Joseph. x_

Folding the note up and putting it back in the envelope Clarisse let out a long sigh as a couple tears, that she didn't even know were there, escaped her eyes. Quickly wiping them away she gathered her thoughts and climbed from the bed putting the note away safely so no one would find it before putting a call down to the kitchen to request dinner be brought up to her.

* * *

Looking up from her book upon hearing a knock at her suite door "Come in." She answered and looked back down to carry on reading.

"It's just me Grandma." Mia smiled as she entered her suite, closing the door behind her "I just came to see what you were up to?" She asked while walking over and sat on the arm of the chair "Oh you didn't eat much dinner tonight, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Just reading and yes I'm feeling fine, just wasn't hungry." Clarisse answered, never looking up.

"Okay." Mia answered and looking down at her "Have you heard from Joe?" She asked as Clarisse looked up "I just wondered if he called to inform us that he had arrived safely?"

"Yes I did about half an hour ago, he arrived safely and sends his love." Clarisse answered while looking at her then back down at her book.

"Okay." Mia said looking around the room "The Palace is so quiet this evening, there's no one around to talk to, Charlotte's gone home for the holidays. Shades is getting ready to leave, Joe's gone and you're up here reading."

"I'm sorry Mia." Clarisse said closing her book "Pierre will be here soon though, so you will have someone to talk to."

"But I want to talk to you Grandma, we've hardly spent anytime together since I arrived." Mia said and watched her sit up while looking in her hands.

"What's that?" Clarisse asked while pointing to her hands.

"This?" Mia said looking down while holding her hand up "Oh I found it on the floor beside the tree earlier, I guess I forgot where I was and walked off with it." Mia said standing up "I will go and put it back down on the tree right now." She said about to walk away, but stopped when she felt a hand grab her arm.

"No let me see that?" She said holding out her hand as Mia passed it to her.

"Grandma?" Mia whispered as Clarisse stared down at the Christmas ornament in her hands.

"This is what your Father made when he was younger." Clarisse said looking up at her "I had completely forgot about this." She said slowly looking back down.

"I wondered where it had come from, I don't recall seeing it the other day when we were putting up the tree." Mia said and watched Clarisse run her fingers lightly over the front of it.

"No I don't either actually." Clarisse said sitting on the edge of the chair. "Christmas is for those who believe." She whispered.

"Do you believe Grandma?" Mia asked and watched her slowly look up.

"I do." Clarisse answered with a small smile as Mia smiled back "I do believe." She nodded and looked down.

Seeing the tears in her Grandmother's eyes Mia moved to sit beside her "It will be okay Grandma, we will have a good Christmas this year." She whispered while putting her arm around her Grandmother's shoulders "I promise."

"Thank you sweetheart." Clarisse answered.


	2. Chapter 2

x Christmas Day x

"I'll get it!" Called Joseph's sister, Beth, as she made her way over to the front door. Opening it she stood in shock for just a second "Clarisse, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed and motioned for her to come in "Come in, come in." She smiled and watched her walk through the door.

"I came to see Joseph, is he here?" Clarisse asked as she turned to her and slowly pushed the hood of her coat from her head.

"Of course he's here." She said looking at her, still in shock.

"Aunt Clarisse, you came." Bella exclaimed from the doorway before rushing over to her, smiling as Clarisse turned to face her "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas sweetheart." Clarisse smiled as they embraced into a warm hug.

"Are you here for my wedding?" Bella asked while pulling back "I would love it if you said yes?" She said grinning from ear to ear while taking hold of Clarisse's hands "Gosh you're cold, let's get you by the fire." She said gently pulling her into the living room with Beth following.

"Well that's still a week away, so we shall see." Clarisse answered while looking at Beth then back to Bella as they both stood smirking "What?"

"Actually it's today, we told Daddy that it was next week but surprised him with the news last night." Bella said grinning.

"Oh I had no idea." Clarisse answered "Well I'm afraid I don't have anything to wear."

"Oh tush, I have plenty that you could wear." Beth smiled "And as soon as you've seen Joe, I will take you up to find something." She smiled.

"That's a wonderful idea Aunt Beth." Bella said smiling "So, Aunt Clarisse..." She said as both Clarisse and Beth looked at her "Will you stay for my wedding?"

"Yes, will you?" Came a voice from the doorway, making all three women jump and look towards the door. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay Daddy." Bella said smiling while walking over to him "Please talk to her and make her stay for the wedding." She smiled and kissed his cheek "See you in a bit."

"Yes, I best get on too." Beth said smiling at Joe then at Clarisse "If you do decide to stay, come find me after Joe's finished with you and we will find you something to wear." She smiled while rubbing Clarisse's arm then walked out.

"I'm so sorry about them." Joe said smiling as he closed the door and walked over to her "What a lovely surprise though." He said and kissed her cheek "What are you doing here?"

"Well someone had left yesterday before I had the chance to give them their present." She smiled and took out the wrapped gift from her pocket "Merry Christmas." She grinned while passing him his gift.

"Thank you." He smiled "And I know that I broke the rules by buying you something, but you honestly didn't have to get me anything."

"You're welcome, and yes I did." Clarisse smiled as she clasped her hands together.

"Okay," He said nodding "I take it you know that the wedding is today?" He asked and started unwrapping the present.

"I do, Bella told me that she had told you last night." She smiled as his face lit up when he saw the gift she had bought him "I hope you like it?" She asked and watched him slowly look up.

"I love it, thank you." Smiling he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders "So will you stay for my baby girls wedding?" He asked.

"I would love too." Clarisse smiled while putting her hands on his sides.

"Great." He smiled and kissed her several times before pulling his head back and raised his eyebrow at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I just realized something, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Well I came on Genovia One and then I hired a car and drove myself here."

"What?" He exclaimed "Without a guard?" He asked.

"Yes," She said with a laugh "Without a guard."

"And why not?" He asked, still standing with his arms around her shoulders, trapping her so she couldn't move.

"Because my trusty body guard was here, you should know by now I can't really trust anyone else to protect me." She said smiling up at him as he started smiling.

"True." He smiled and watched as she gasped "What?"

"I just realized I didn't inform anyone I was leaving."

"Not even Mia?" He asked.

"Not even Mia." Clarisse answered as they stepped apart "Oh dear."

"Let me call her." Joe said grabbing his phone from his pocket and dialed her number while putting his arm around Clarisse's shoulders.

Seconds later she answered the phone "Merry Christmas Joe, this is a bad time can I call you back a bit later?" Mia asked.

"What's wrong?" Joe said looking at Clarisse as she put her hand on his chest.

"Well... oh nothing." Mia said.

"Amelia?" He exclaimed, taking both her and Clarisse by surprise.

"I don't like it when you use my whole first name." Mia answered while taking a deep breath "Okay.. we may have sort of lost Grandma."

"What do you mean sort of?" He asked smirking at Clarisse "She's either lost or she's not lost?" He added as Clarisse covered her mouth with her hand to stop a laugh.

"Okay she's lost, she wasn't in her suite this morning." Mia said "Pierre thought she might had gone for a early morning walk like she does sometimes but none of the team saw her leave this morning and the dogs are still at the Palace."

"Okay well try not to panic, but she's here with me." He said smiling at Clarisse.

"What? No way?" Mia exclaimed "I don't believe you."

"Honestly, she is here." Joe exclaimed with a laugh.

"I am here darling." Clarisse called out.

"Grandma, what you doing there?" Mia answered "Wait did you go without a guard?" She asked.

"Don't worry I have told her off about that already." Joe answered and lowered his head, placing a soft kiss to Clarisse's lips.

"Oh my god it's true." Mia exclaimed.

"What's true?" Joe asked.

"About you and Grandma... and before you say anything the maids know everything." Mia giggled.

"Merry Christmas Mia." Clarisse answered and took the phone from Joe, hanging up before passing it him back.

"You hung up on her." Joe exclaimed in shock.

"Yes I did." Clarisse answered and kissed him a couple times "Sometimes it needs to be done, you know?" Clarisse said smiling while putting her hands on his chest.

* * *

"Okay Joe." Beth said smiling as she came from her bedroom "Are you ready?" She asked with a bright smile.

"What have you done to her?" He asked and watched her laugh out while clasping her hands together.

"Oh dear Brother, I haven't done anything." She said looking over at him "When you see her, your heart will skip a beat." She said smirking "Clarisse." She called out while looking towards the door.

Both stood watching as Clarisse appeared and entered the suite. Looking towards her Brother Beth couldn't help but giggle when she saw his jaw had fell open at the sight of his heavenly Queen.

"I will leave you too alone while I go and check on Bella." Beth said smiling and walked out.

"So.. Do I look okay?" Clarisse asked while looking down at what she was wearing and slowly looked back up.

Taking in the sight of her stood in a beautiful deep purple gown, with a flowy chiffon skirt he couldn't help but smile and close the distance between them.

"You look," He whispered while putting his hands up to cup her face "Wow, you look wow." He said smiling as she looked up at him with a small laugh.

"Well thank you." She said studying his face "No one's ever used that word on me before." She smiled.

"I'm sorry, you look amazing, stunning, beautiful and just wow." He smiled.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled as she tilted her head slightly "You look dashing in your suit." She smiled.

"Thank you." He smiled and pressed his lips to hers while still cupping her face.

Pulling back a moment later, he couldn't help but laugh as she slowly opened her eyes. However before either could say anything a knock came to the door.

"Come in." He called out as Clarisse stepped back.

"It's just me." Beth said smiling as she came through the door to see Joe stood smiling and Clarisse blushing beside him "What's going on?"

"Nothing is going on." He said slipping his hands in his pants pockets and smiled towards her.

"Okay, well Mother is downstairs and wants to see you." Beth said smiling as Clarisse's head shot up.

"Okay." He said turning to Clarisse "I will be back." He smiled as she nodded a little.

"Okay I will wait here, is that okay Beth?" She asked looking towards her.

"Why don't you come and see Bella with me?" Beth asked looking at Clarisse as Joe walked out "I know she'd love to see you."

"I would love too." Clarisse answered while gathering her dress to keep from stepping on the hem and followed Beth.

Heading downstairs Joe couldn't help but smile to himself.

"You wanted to see me Mother." He said walking into the living room.

"Yes I did, I have sat Clarisse at the table with you, I guess that is what you wanted?" She asked.

"Indeed." He said smiling "Actually while we are alone I wanted to ask you something..." Stopping when he saw her shaking her head.

"If it's what I think it is, don't bother as the answer is no." She answered.

"What?" He exclaimed "You don't even no what it was I was going to ask."

"The ring?" She asked and watched him nodding "See I knew and it's still No."

"Why?" He exclaimed.

"Because she's not the one for you, she's Queen for christ sake it will never work." Isabella answered.

"Mother I love her, always have and I always will."

"The answer is still no." She said shaking her head and moved to stand in front of him as he sighed "She's not right for you, she will break your heart and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"The only person who is hurting me is you." He answered, looking into her eyes "Why can't you see that she makes me happy, she came all this way today just to give me my Christmas present. We both have feelings for each other and yes we have been together for nearly 11 months."

"In secret though I bet?" She said.

"Yes in secret, but that's only because of who she is." He answered and moved away "I want her to be my wife, even if I don't have your blessing I am still going to ask her."

"That's fine, that's up to you. But you won't be doing it with your Grandmother's ring." Isabella answered coldly while looking towards him for several seconds before walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

x Christmas Day - Continued x

After the ceremony everyone gathered back at the Elizondo Mansion for the Wedding reception.

"Aunt Beth." Bella smiled as she stood beside her and Clarisse "Would you mind if I steal Aunt Clarisse away from you for a few moments?" She asked.

"Of course you can, but please bring her back as we were having a great chat." Beth said smiling at her then at Clarisse.

"I will be back, don't worry." Clarisse said smiling as Bella reached down and took her hand. "Now Bella, what can I do for you?" She asked as Bella started leading her away.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming today," Bella said as she turned to her "And that growing up around you, I kind of saw you as the Mother figure every girl needs." She said softly while looking up into Clarisse's eyes "I never got a chance to know my Mom before she died, but I knew I could always turn to you if I ever needed that someone to talk too, growing up you made sure I knew that and I just wanted to thank you so much for that and for being there for me when I needed you."

"Oh sweetheart," Clarisse whispered as she stepped closer and hugged.

"I know I could of gone to Aunt Beth, but she lived in England when I was growing up, I saw you everyday and you always made me feel welcome." Bella added as they pulled apart "And thank you for being there for Daddy too." She said smiling.

"You're welcome." Clarisse smiled and pulled her into another hug.

"I love that you and Daddy are best friends." Bella giggled.

Meanwhile over at the table, Beth had been sitting next to Joe for the last two minutes, who was still unaware that she was there.

"Joe?" Beth said patting his arm to get his attention. Smiling as he turned his head to look at her "Finally." She exclaimed with a laugh.

"I'm sorry, have you been there long?" He asked while picking up his drink.

"A few moments yes." Beth said crossing her legs and looked at him as he sipped his drink.

"I'm sorry I was in a world of my own." He said looking at her while putting his drink down then looked back across the room at Bella and Clarisse as they posed for a photo "Isn't she beautiful?" He asked.

"They are both beautiful." Beth said smiling as he looked at her "Joe listen, I accidentally overheard what Mother said to you this morning..." She said and looked across at Bella and Clarisse as they stood talking and laughing with the groom, Charles.

"That was private." He said in a low voice.

"I know, but honestly Joe, I knew that something's been going on with you two... have done for a long time." She smiled.

"How?" He asked while turning slightly.

"Oh come on, it's been a long time since my big brother has had this.." She said pointing to his face "Smile on his face." She said looking towards Clarisse and Bella again "I know she makes you happy, and you her." She whispered while looking back at him.

"We do." He said nodding.

"Don't let Mother put you off, as I believe that she's the right woman for you." She smiled "You make a good couple, you're just perfect for each other." She smiled and sipped her drink.

"I'm just worried she's going to say No." He said looking towards the two most important women in his life.

"If she loves you as much as she shows and I believe she does, then she will say yes." She said looking at him "Because let's face it, not many people would travel all this way to give you, your Christmas present and then stay for your daughter's wedding." She grinned "Think about it Joe." She said standing and patted his shoulder as he nodded and looked back towards Clarisse and Bella.

"Thank you for staying for the wedding, Your Majesty." Gushed Charles "I know you've made Bella very happy by staying."

"Oh it's not a problem." Clarisse smiled while putting her arm around Bella's shoulders "I'm just glad I decided to come today or I would of missed it." She smiled at Bella then back at Charles "Just one thing though, if you hurt her..." She started, still smiling "I do know someone that you don't want to mess with." She finished and sipped her drink as Bella looked up at her.

"Daddy?" She said looking at Charles.

"Oh don't worry, he's already told me he will break me if I hurt Bella." Charles said.

"I wasn't talking about him." Clarisse answered and raised her eyebrow at him "She's the daughter I never had, if you mess with her you mess with the Royal Family." She whispered then stepped back with a smile.

"Got it." He answered and watched as she and Bella started laughing.

"I will leave you two love birds alone now." Clarisse smiled and kissed the side of Bella's head "Make sure you say goodbye before you leave later, okay?" She asked.

"I will, don't worry." Bella smiled and watched her walk away.

* * *

After having a wonderful Christmas feast, everyone began to mingle once again.

"Clarisse, when are you leaving?" Beth asked as she stood behind her and Joe, still sat at the table.

"Well I was thinking of leaving this evening." Clarisse said while turning slightly and looked up at her.

"Well.." Joe started as they both looked at him "As my Bella got married today I no longer have to stay until New Year, so how about you stay until tomorrow and then we can travel back together in the morning?" He smiled as Clarisse looked at him in surprise "You can have the bed while I sleep on the couch?" He offered with a twinkle in his eye as Clarisse lent towards the table to get her drink.

"Ha!" Beth exclaimed with a laugh and looked down at him as he looked up at her "Couch my a..."

"Beth!" Joseph interrupted as Clarisse looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Clarisse asked.

"Nothing." He smiled while shaking his head and looked up at Beth.

"What?" She asked with a shrug and walked away laughing.

"Finally we're alone." Joe said smiling at her.

"Yes we are." She nodded with a smile.

"So, what do you say?" Joe asked while looking at her as she sipped some of her champagne then nodded.

"Yes, that sounds like a good plan." She answered with a smile while putting her glass back down as Joe put his arm along the back of her chair "Though I don't have a change of clothes with me, as really I did only come to give you your present." She said smiling while putting her arms down, placing both her hands on the front of her knee as she crossed her legs.

"It's okay I will talk to Beth, I'm sure she has something that you can borrow." He said smiling while running the tips of his fingers in a lazy circle over her back.

"And what will I wear to bed?" She asked with a cheeky smile while looking at him.

"Well I have a spare tshirt you could wear." He said smiling as she laughed "What? I'm being serious."

"I know you are." She said several seconds later "But okay, that sounds good." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled at her lovingly as she looked towards Bella for a moment.

Looking back at Joseph several moments later as he sipped his own drink "The wedding was beautiful." She smiled and watched him put his glass back down "She looked absolutely beautiful." She added.

Grinning like any proud father would be on their daughters wedding day "She is beautiful isn't she?" He smiled as Clarisse leaned slightly into him "Thank you for staying." He grinned, loving how close she was.

"Oh well, thank you for asking me to stay." She smiled and picked up her glass "I just can't believe Bella is old enough to be married." She added and sipped her drink.

"Neither can I, she's grown up so fast." He said looking towards Bella for a moment as Clarisse put her glass back down and looked at him "By the way, I wanted to ask you, what were you talking about earlier?" He asked.

"Oh I can't tell you that, what us women talk about Joe, stay's between us." Clarisse said smiling as he took hold of her hand, pulling it into his lap.

"I'm glad you came, it meant a lot to Bella and to me." He whispered.

"Well as of right now, there's no place I'd rather be." Clarisse said smiling at him as he smiled and looked down.

After a few moments Bella appeared behind them as they sat talking.

"Well hello sweetheart." Joe exclaimed while pulling back from Clarisse.

"Hello Daddy," She smiled down at him as she put her hands on Clarisse's shoulders "It's time for our Father Daughter dance." She grinned.

"Already?" He asked while standing up "I will be right there."

"Okay." Bella smiled and walked off as Clarisse looked up at him.

"I will be back." Joe said smiling down at her.

"Okay, I will be here." She smiled "Save the last dance for me?" She asked.

"I will, don't worry." He whispered in her ear "I love you." He whispered, pulling his head back to see her biting her bottom lip.

"I love you too." She whispered, studying his face as her heart began racing.

After the dance Joe mingled a little with Charles and his family and then headed back over to Beth and Clarisse, who were stood talking by the table.

"Clarisse, can I borrow you for a few moments?" He asked.

"Again?" Beth exclaimed then started laughing "Of course you can." She smiled at Clarisse.

"Sorry, I will come find you soon." She smiled and began following Joe "Where are we going?" She asked.

"I need to show you something." He said taking her hand as they left the hall and entered into the gardens.

Looking up Clarisse stopped when she saw the garden all lit up nicely and everything covered in snow "Wow." She exclaimed while looking around.

"Amazing isn't it?" He asked looking back at her.

"Oh it is, it's so beautiful." She said as they began walking along the snow covered path.

"I thought you might like it." He smiled as he led her through the gardens.

Coming to a beautiful Victorian style gazebo, where once stood under it Joe turned to face her.

"Dance with me?" He whispered pulling her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist as she put her arm up around his shoulder.

"I would love too." She smiled up at him as he kept hold of her other hand in his, holding it down at their sides.

And there under the snow covered gazebo, to the soft Christmas music that could be heard from the house, they shared a slow dance. Joe couldn't help but smile as Clarisse rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know all I really want for Christmas..." Joe whispered as Clarisse lifted her head, looking deep into his eyes "Is you." He added with a small smile "I love you with all my heart Clarisse, always have and always will." He said as they stopped moving.

"You have me." She whispered while putting her hand up, cupping his cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her close "I love you too." She whispered and brushed her lips softly against his as he ran his hands up her back.

"Clarisse?" He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers moments later.

"Hmm." She answered, getting lost in his gaze.

"It's snowing." He whispered and watched with a smile as she lifted her head to look out into the gardens.

Looking back at him a moment later with a smile "Beautiful." She smiled and watched as he lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers.

Moments later they both looked at each other after hearing what they thought was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Hearing a small cough just seconds later they looked to see Joe's Mother, Isabella, stood looking at them.

Nodding as they quickly stepped apart "I just wondered if I could have a word?" She said slowly stepping up the two steps to stand under the gazebo with them.

"Of course, I will leave you two alone." Clarisse answered and gathered up the skirt of her dress a little, to walk away.

"It's you I want a word with actually." Isabella said looking at her as she suddenly stopped and looked back at her "Joe.." She said looking at him "Would you mind leaving us, please?" She asked.

"Mother?" Joseph said while looking at her.


	4. Chapter 4

x Christmas Day - Continued x

"Please Joseph?" Isabella asked again.

"What are you doing?" He asked stepping closer to her.

"Please, Joseph." She said looking up at him "I won't ask you again." She added and watched as he looked at Clarisse for a second then looked back at her.

"Very well." He said looking back at Clarisse "I will be inside if you need me." He whispered.

"Okay." Clarisse answered softly and watched him walk away. Clasping her hands together she took a deep breath and turned to face Isabella "What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Come sit with me, please?" Isabella requested and made her way over to the bench, sitting down she looked out as the lights lit up her gardens beautifully.

Sitting beside her Clarisse was unsure what to say, taking another deep breath she looked at Isabella as she began to speak.

"I know you know that I don't like you all that well." Isabella started while looking at Clarisse "How though I have no idea..."

"The maids know everything." Clarisse said looking out into the darkness for just a second before looking back at Isabella as she nodded slowly.

"Ahh I see..." She said looking away "Listen, I know we have never really got to know each other, and I don't really say this often..." She said looking back at her "But Bella told me what she told you earlier, and I just want to thank you.. you know for being there for her and my Joe."

"It's what friends do." Clarisse said looking at her.

"Indeed, and you've been a true friend to Joe for many many years." Isabella said "And was there for my Granddaughter as she grew up, I can't thank you enough." She said looking away "Honestly, I had no idea that all this happened until today." She said looking back at Clarisse as she looked at her.

"About what?" She asked.

"That you were there for Bella all those years, well still even now." Isabella answered "It warms my heart to know that she had you, someone to look up too, a Mother figure so to speak."

"Well I saw her as the daughter I never had, and Isabella?" Clarisse said as they looked back at each other "I was never trying to replace her Mother in anyway, I hope you understand that?"

"Oh I do." Isabella nodded and looked out at the gardens again.

After a few moments of silence, Isabella looked back at Clarisse.

"Do you love my son?" She asked, taking Clarisse by surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" Clarisse exclaimed.

"I think it was an easy question to answer?" Isabella answered "Like you, the maids know everything." Isabella answered and saw a small smile playing on Clarisse's lips "So, do you?"

"I'm going to be honest." Clarisse said looking at her "After Rupert died, I never thought I would find love again and I wasn't looking, it just sort of happened... my Mother kept telling me as I was growing up that, if you fall in love it can't be helped, don't try to stop it, let it happen and be happy." She said softly while looking away "I love Joseph very much Isabella, he makes me happy and smile."

"Okay..." Isabella answered as Clarisse looked back at her "I know he loves you too and so he should, you're an amazing person." She smiled while standing up "You have a good heart, I'm just surprised it took you both so long." She laughed while walking to the steps "Are you coming back inside?" She asked.

"I will be there in a little while." Clarisse answered, unsure of what just happened.

"Okay, I will see you inside then." Isabella smiled while stepping slowly down the steps and started walking away.

Taking a deep breath Clarisse ran over everything that just happened in her head, when moments later Joe appeared, bringing her from her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He exclaimed as she stood up in front of him.

"I am." Clarisse said with a smile.

"What did she say?" He asked while taking her hands "You're freezing," He whispered while looking down at her hands.

"I am but it's okay." Clarisse answered while watching him look back up into her eyes "And she asked me if I loved you."

"She did?" He asked while slipping off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"She did." She smiled and slipped her arms through the sleeves "I told her I did, very much."

"Really?" He asked teasing her while stepping closer to her.

"You know I do." She smiled and closed her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers for a moment. Lifting his head they looked into each others eyes as he put his hand up, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Shall we go back inside now?" He asked, cupping her cheek as she nodded.

"I think we should." She smiled as he ran his hand down her arm, taking her hand in his.

"Come on then." He smiled and started leading her slowly down the path towards the house.

After a few moments of walking Clarisse noticed that they weren't heading towards the doors they came out off earlier.

"Where are we going?" She asked, causing Joe to look back at her.

"I'm not ready to go back yet, I want a few more private moments alone with you before we go back into the party." He said smiling, continuing to lead her around the side of the house.

"Okay." Clarisse answered, her heart skipping a beat as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

Reaching the right spot Joe stopped and turned to face Clarisse as he gently pulled on her arm, getting her to stand between him and the wall. Smiling he stepped closer while letting go of her hand.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you look in the moonlight?" He whispered while putting his hand up, cupping her cheek.

"You did a couple nights ago." Clarisse smiled as she lent back against the wall "But I don't mind hearing it again."

"Good, because I will tell you every time that lovely moon is out." He smiled and lowered his head, pressing his lips gently to hers. Watching as she slowly closed her eyes and tilted her head slightly.

After a few moments Joe lifted his head, smiling down at her as she put one of her hands on his chest while biting her bottom lip.

"I love you so much Clarisse..." He started as she looked up at him, smiling.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered back.

"What?" Clarisse exclaimed looking up at him in surprise "Did you just ask me to Marry you?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said with a nod while taking her hand, bringing it up to his lips "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said placing a soft kiss to the palm of her hand, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Joseph, I..." She said watching him get down on one knee in front of her, holding onto both her hands "Oh my..." She whispered with a small laugh as her heart began to race faster, her tummy filling with butterflies.

"Yes I know that we would need to keep it a secret, I accept that." He said looking up at her "And I don't have a ring right now, but tomorrow I can get one... I just want to be with you, I want to love you and spend the rest of my life with you." He said kissing both her hands before looking up at her.

Looking down at him she studied his face for several seconds "Please stand, we can't have you hurting your knee now, can we?" She requested with a smile.

"Okay." He answered while standing back in front of her, putting both his hands up to cup her face as they looked into each others eyes.

Taking a deep breath Clarisse found herself nodding "Yes.." She smiled.

"Really?" He asked in surprise and watched as she stepped forward, pressing her lips to his as she put her arms up, locking them around his neck.

"Yes, really." She whispered against his lips just seconds later before deepening the kiss once again as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

* * *

Rejoining the party a short time later, Joe's Mother, Isabella watched as they began to mingle with the other guests together. For the next hour she watched as they smiled lovingly at each other, when they thought no one was watching. She watched as they laughed together and even danced together. She watched how they moved together, knowing her Son must be truly in love with her to smile the way he has been tonight.

Seeing an opportunity to get him alone as Clarisse walked off with Bella, Isabella made her way over to him talking with Beth and her husband.

"May I see you a moment, please?" Isabella whispered as she stood beside him.

"Can't it wait?" He asked and watched her shake her head "Okay." He said putting his drink down.

"Thank you." She smiled and started leading him out of the room.

Following her through to the living room, his mind filling with things to what she wanted to talk about. Closing the door behind them he turned to her as she turned back to him.

"This is much better, much more private." She smiled stepping closer "I've been watching you for the last hour or so." She said.

"Why?" He asked, feeling slightly confused.

"I just have, I love to see you happy and smiling again." She answered "And I want you to have this." She added while looking down as she opened her hand, her palm facing up with his Grandmothers ring laying in the middle "She would want you to give it to her." She added while looking up at him "And I know she would very much approve, as do I." She smiled as their eyes met.

"You approve?" He asked and looked back at her hand while taking the ring "What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"Oh I don't know... I just want you to be happy and she clearly makes you happy." She smiled while putting her hand up to cup his cheek "Ask her Joe, I know she will say yes."

"I already did." He answered as she slowly lowered her hand.

"And?" She asked studying his face.

"And she said yes." He smiled and watched as she smiled back before stepping closer to hug him.


	5. Chapter 5

x Christmas Day - Continued x

Returning to the party moments later, Joe stood watching as Clarisse stood with Bella and Beth, talking and laughing together. He loved seeing his family making his love a part of the family, he loved seeing his daughter and Clarisse together, both happy and smiling. Grabbing a drink he made his way over to check on them before moving on to talk with Beth's husband and Charles.

After a while Joe looked over to see Clarisse sat beside Isabella, both deep in conversation.

"Joe?" Beth said smiling as she stood beside him, then looked to see what he was looking at. "Joseph?" She said smiling while looking back at him.

Looking towards her he smiled, realizing he had got caught staring "Hello Beth." Joe smiled.

"Enjoying the view were you?" She teased and sipped her drink as he smiled at her.

"And where do you know where I was looking?" He asked as she lowered her hand.

"Oh come on Joe, I am your sister.. I can read you like a book." She said laughing while slipping her arm around his "Walk with me?" She asked, nodding slightly as he began walking with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at her.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to tell you I have packed a couple outfits for Clarisse, they are in the bag beside her stuff, up in my suite." Beth said smiling.

"Great, thank you so much." Joe said smiling and patted her hand.

"It's no trouble," She said smiling "Anything to help my future sister in law." She giggled and walked away.

As Joe watched her walk away he took a sip of his drink then sat down at the table, being joined by Clarisse just moments later.

"Well hello there." He smiled while turning to her "Having fun?"

"Oh I am, your family are so lovely." Clarisse smiled putting her drink down and turned a little to him.

"Of course, any friend of mine is a friend of theirs of course. And well Beth and Bella know you already so that makes it easier." He smiled as she nodded at him.

"Indeed." Clarisse smiled.

"Anyway I was thinking, we will head to my place after here in your car and leave my car here, I am guessing you hired the car from the airport anyway?" He asked.

"Yes I did." She smiled.

"Great, then we will use that one to go to the airport with tomorrow." He said watching her sip her drink.

"But what about yours?" She asked while looking at him as she put her glass down.

"Oh that stays here anyway, normally I have Beth or her husband take me to the airport but we can drive ourselves this time." He smiled while tilting his head a little.

"I see." She smiled and nodded slightly as Bella appeared behind them.

"Hey Daddy." She said smiling down at them as they both looked up at her "Charles and I are going now."

"Okay sweetheart." He smiled while watching her look at Clarisse.

"Thank you so so much for coming again today, and for staying." She smiled as Clarisse stood up in front of her.

"Oh it was a pleasure, thank you for asking me." Clarisse smiled while stepping closer and hugged her "Make sure you visit us in Genovia in the New Year, I know Mia and Pierre would love to see you." She said as they pulled apart.

"I will don't worry." Bella smiled as Joe stood up.

"Come on I will walk you out." Joe said smiling.

"Okay Daddy." Bella smiled at him then at Clarisse "Enjoy the rest of your Christmas and have a great new year."

"You too." Clarisse smiled and watched her begin to walk away.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Joe said as Clarisse looked at him with a nod.

"No rush." She smiled and watched him walk away.

After seeing Bella and Charles off, Joe returned to sit beside Clarisse, enjoying the rest of the reception.

* * *

Later that evening, after saying their goodbyes Joseph and Clarisse left the Elizondo mansion and headed to his home, a short drive away. On the drive over Clarisse called the Palace to make sure everything was alright and that it was still in one peace, hanging up just as they pulled into Joe's drive.

Closing the door behind them Joe turned to Clarisse as she took off her coat. Smiling he took it from her "Make yourself at home, I'll go and get us a drink."

"Okay." She smiled and watched him disappear through to the kitchen. Taking a deep breath she walked around the couch and stood beside the fireplace, looking at the photos on the mantel.

Returning a few moments later, Joe stopped and watched her for a moment as she studied the photos. "You've seen them before." He said several seconds, smiling as she looked over.

"You're right I have, well most of them anyway, but this one I haven't." She said pointing to one of him and Bella. Looking back at him as he passed her her drink "Thank you." She smiled.

"It's okay and no, that one is new, actually she gave me that for Christmas." He smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"I see." She smiled while looking at him.

"It's actually the one you took from her last visit to Genovia." He said and watched her look back at the photo "We were in your rose garden."

"Ahh yes, I remember now." She said smiling and looked back at him before taking a sip of her drink.

"Shall we sit?" He asked while motioning to the couch.

"Sure." She smiled and followed him over to the couch, sitting down as she put her glass on the coffee table in front of her before looking at Joe as he turned to face her, resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"I'm so glad we are alone now." He said while reaching over, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"So am I." She smiled across at him.

"And what's even more better is we have the whole house to ourselves." He said smiling.

"But what about Bella and Charles?" Clarisse asked.

"Hotel." He answered, taking a sip of his drink before reaching over and placing it down next to hers.

"Ahh I see." She smiled watching him sit back.

"How about I put on some soft Christmas music?" He asked.

"And dance the night away?" She asked with a smile.

"If you like." He smiled.

"I would love too." She answered and watched him lean in, placing a soft kiss to her lips before standing.

After making his selection Joe turned to Clarisse as she made her way over to him, hearing the music begin she smiled while taking his hand.

"Frank is one of my favorite singers." She smiled while stepping closer, putting her arm up around his shoulder as they began moving slowly to the song.

"I know." He said nodding as he put his arm around her waist, smiling as she looked up into his eyes "And I also know this is your most favorite Christmas song."

"It is." Clarisse smiled while tilting her head "I am starting to think you know me better than I know myself."

"Oh I know a fair bit about you, of course." He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder "Like I know your favorite color is blue.. and not just any blue, its the color of your eyes blue." He whispered and watched as she raised her head, looking up into his eyes "The blue I love." He smiled.

"That's correct."

"I also know that your favorite flower is a Rose." He said looking down at her as she smiled.

"Well everyone knows that." She giggled.

"Of course." He smiled while pushing her back gently, raising their arms for her to go under, grinning as she did and came face to face with him once again. Stepping closer he put his arm lovingly back around her waist, as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, giving his hand a small squeeze as they swayed to the song. "I also know that even though you hate them when they hurt you, you secretly love wearing heels." He smiled as she started laughing.

"You got me." She smiled while looking into his eyes once again "What else do you know about me?" She asked.

"Let me see..." He said looking away for just a second before looking back at her "I also know that you don't like your smile..." He said watching as she looked up at him "Even though I have no idea why..." He whispered while raising his hand to cup her cheek as they stopped moving. "You have the most beautiful smile in the whole world. I fell in love with it and these beautiful sexy lips the very first day I saw you." He said softly while brushing his thumb gently over her lips, causing her to smile "See, it's that very sexy smile."

"So from what you've told me over the last several months, you basically love everything about me?" She asked.

"I do, yes." He smiled and studied her face momentarily "I have something for you." He smiled while reaching in his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box "I know it's just gone midnight but still, Happy Christmas." He smiled and watched as she looked down at his hands.

"You didn't have to get me anything else, Joseph." She said while looking back up at him before unwrapping the box.

"I hope you like it." He smiled as she looked up for a second before looking back down at the box as she opened it. Gasping when she saw the vintage blue diamond ring "It was my Grandmothers, and now I want you to have it." He said smiling as she placed a hand on her chest while looking back up at him.

"This is the most beautiful gift that anyone's ever given me," She said tearfully while stepping closer and put her arms up around his shoulders, giving him a hug "Thank you so much." She whispered as she stepped back and looked back at the ring.

"Can I put it on?" He asked, watching her raise her head with a smile.

"I would love that." She said as he took the ring and her hand, slowly slipping it on her finger.

"It goes perfectly with your eyes, don't you think?" He asked while smiling at her.

"It does." Clarisse smiled while looking up at him for just a moment before stepping closer and kissed him slowly.

Stepping back moments later, she slowly slipped her hand in his and with a gently tug of his arm, she had him following her out into the hall and up the stairs to his suite.

"Clarisse? What are you doing?" He whispered as they walked through his bedroom door.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked while turning to shut and lock the door behind them "I want to make sweet love to my fiancé." She whispered while stepping closer, wrapping her arms around his waist. "We've waited a long time for this moment and I don't intend to wait anymore." She whispered kissing and nipping at his neck.

Pulling her body closer to his, Joseph felt their bodies melting together as their tongues danced, moving wildly against each other.

Pulling back to catch their breath "I've never denied you, my Queen, my love, anything and I have no intentions of starting tonight." He finished as her lips once again captured his.

"Good." She whispered.

Moving over to the bed just moments later, where they laid together sharing heated kisses for several moments, Clarisse with her arm around Joseph's shoulder, her hand on the back of his neck and Joe with his arm around her waist, his hand on her back holding her as close as he possible could.

Running his hand over her hip and down her thigh Clarisse couldn't help but laugh as he raised his head. "I'm sorry I'm ticklish," She smiled as their eyes met "You should know that?"

"I do, and I will admit I got carried away." He whispered between kisses while running his hand down her arm, taking hold of her hand "But I didn't mind, I love your laugh. You should know that?" He said teasing her.

"I do, you're right." She smiled and watched him as he brought her hand to his lips, kissing her palm several times before moving to kiss her inner wrist. Cupping his face just seconds later, she raised her head and kissed him several times before resting her head back down on the pillow "I'm ready."

"Okay." He smiled, kissing her back.

After undressing they moved back to lay on the bed with Joseph hovering over her, his hands on the bed beside her sides while lowering himself slowly deep within her. Hearing the sharp intake of breath Joe raised his head, looking down at her as she lay with her eyes closed.

"Clarisse?" He whispered, watching as she slowly opened her eyes "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She smiled up at him while putting her hands up, cupping his face as he lowered his head, kissing her as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly.

Resting gently down on her body as he continued to thrust slowly, smiling into the crook of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing her hands on the top of his back and rested her feet on the backs of his legs.

As he began to go a little bit faster, he raised himself up on his hands. Looking down at her as she locked her legs around him, her hands on his sides, digging her nails in as he started driving her towards the edge. Moaning beneath him as he picked up pace, driving harder and faster into her as she raised her head, kissing him hard on the lips before shattering into a million pieces. And as her muscles contracted violently around him, he collapsed on top of her, coming hard.

Laying still in her embrace, his face buried in the crook of her neck as she smiled. "Merry Christmas." She whispered, watching as he raised his head with a laugh.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my love." He whispered back between kisses.

_The End. _

**xXx**

_Thank you so so much for reading this story and even bigger thanks to those who left me awesomely wonderful reviews. You are simply by far, the very best. _

_This part was for all you C&J fans, I really hope its what you all wanted? _

_Merry Christmas to you all and thank you :)_


End file.
